Iron Man Armor
The Stark International Exosuit Version 2.1 is the armor that Tony Stark uses to fight evil as Iron Man. The armor's computer is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. History Tony Stark creates the armor completely on his own. He was planning on showing his dad, but they were were both in a plane crash. The crash killed his father and Tony was badly injured, he put on his armor to keep himself alive as he flies to Rhodey's place. When he first heard from Pepper that Obadiah Stane was being investigated, he uses the armor to spy on him, but when the armor detected a runaway train, he stopped it and saved thousands of lives. The public is now calling him "Iron Man". He then adopts the name and uses it to become a superhero. The armor briefly gained intelligence in Episode 14, Man and Iron Man. Problems arose due to it's desire to protect Tony above all - by constantly keeping him inside itself. However, the armor sacrificed itself in order to save Stark during a cardiac arrest. Capabilities Main Article: ''Iron Man Armor Mark I * '''Superhuman Strength:' Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights. Stark once pushed himself to hold an entire crane and when Happy Hogan was in the armor, he could spin the container of a water tower on his finger like a basketball. *'Damage Resistance:' The armor can easily resist bullets and low yield explosives. It can also withstand extreme temperatures like atmospheric re-entry and the cold of outer space. *'Flight:' It can fly by the use of boot jets that can reach speeds higher than Mach 2. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The repulsor gauntlets have many functions. **'Repulsors:' Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. **'Secondary Proplusion:' The gauntlets have a second propulsion system. **'Force Field:' The gauntlets can generate a force shield around himself. Tony used this to save himself from the plane crash. *'Unibeam:' A powerful energy beam that is fired from the power source on its chest, however it rapidly depletes the armor's power supply. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' Iron Man can manipulate magnetic fields to move metal objects. *'Sensors:' The armor can see the electromagnetic spectrum, has telescopic sensors and can detect sounds. *'Life Support: '''The armor can sustain its wearer for an indefinite period of time. *'Voice Filter:' This is used to protect his secret identity. It slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. Other Functions *Can hack into computers to download information. *Enables Stark to hack into radio frequencies. *Has an autopilot to fly itself home while Tony is asleep. *Allows the wearer to listen to news and police reports. *It has a phone built into the helmet. *Can use the power source as a flashlight. *Analyze attackers, including detecting weaknesses in their bodies. *Can translate languages. *Scramble the suit's neural interface for a few moments to protect himself from mental attack. The armor also has a remote command system to enable Rhodey to control it from a separate computer terminal if Tony can't, a security system to prevent people from opening it when Stark is unconscious, and a secondary transportation system enabling him to "skate" when the flight system is damaged. In ''Ancient History 101, Stark even creates a backpack that allows him to don the armor whenever and wherever he needs to, combined with anti-gravity tech so it doesn't weigh a billion pounds (possibly based on how the comic version always carried his armor in his briefcase). Variations The first variation of the armor appears in Cold War, when he creates enhanced gauntlets on his armor to fight the Blizzard. After the fight, he talks about creating other armors, including arctic and space variants. New armors then appear in various episodes. Silver Centurion Armor First appeared in Whiplash to fight the eponymous villain. Stealth Armor First appears in Field Trip to inflitrate Stark Tower. Instaed of red and gold but grey and red. It is deisgned to move through the air silenty. Later appears in Panther's Prey to follow an AIM hovercraft. It is later shown exploding in Tales of Suspense Part 1. [[Dynamo Buster Armor|'Dynamo Buster Armor']] First appears in Seeing Red to fight the second Crimson Dynamo. This suit is designed to fight strong, tough enemies. It was first called Modelule Buster Armor. It is later used in Uncontrollable where he fights the Incredible Hulk with it. The armor is shown exploding in Tales of Suspense Part 1. [[Space Armor|'Space Armor']] Mentioned in Cold War and used in Fun With Lasers to fight the Living Laser. Arctic Armor Mentioned in Cold War and used in Best Served Cold to go to the Arctic Circle and fight the Blizzard. War Machine Armor First seen and used in Tales of Suspense Part 1 & 2 to help in the fight against Fin Fang Foom and the Mandarin. Gallery Iron-Man-Close-Up--Marvel-739992.jpg|Mark I Armor Show-about2.jpg|First Variation Silver-centurion-suit.png|Silver Centurion Armor Armor.png|Stealth Armor Tony.png|Dynamo Buster Armor Space-armor.png|Space Armor Arctic-armor.png|Arctic Armor War-machine-armor.png|War Machine Armor See also *Tony Stark's Technology *Tony Stark's Backpack *Thermal Gauntlets *Sentient Armor Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor